


More S’mores

by chubbyarcher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Denial of Feelings, Hiccups, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stuffing, but its not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyarcher/pseuds/chubbyarcher
Summary: The dragon-shifting prince Tatsuo always seemed to have a sort of wall built up around him, never letting his guard down or allowing himself to be loved or have fun. This was especially the case with the man named Dusty, who, despite having saved him, he still didn’t fully trust. But perhaps things will change after a s’more... or two... or twenty...





	More S’mores

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a fic about two of my OCs! Posting it here because it’s easier to read that way! Okay love y’all bye

Tatsuo was still quite a bit distrusting, though Dusty couldn’t blame him for it too much. The dragon-shifter had been through a lot in the past few weeks, and had been subjected to all kinds of new environments and experiences unfamiliar to him. Perhaps it was his royal background that kept him ignorant of things that Dusty had known his entire life, maybe it was his people’s culture, or his uptight nature. Or, perhaps, it could just be... the fact that he was a dragon.

“What is this?” Tatsuo growled inquisitively, cautiously sniffing at the treat his companion had handed him, holding it between his claws. The “thing” in question looked like a squishy golden cloud between two small bars of chocolate, (he knew what those were, at least), enclosed by two flat, brown crackers. 

Dusty chuckled in response, motioning Tatsuo to come sit by the campfire. He had been taking a walk through the woods and had missed the making of this new, curious creation. 

“It’s called a s’more,” the human explained with a nod. “It’s made with graham crackers, chocolate, an’ a toasted marshmallow. It doesn’t look like much, but they’re really good!” Dusty took a bite of his own “s’more,” which made Tatsuo feel a little more reassured. It was food, and he was hungry. 

Taking a small, tentative bite, he waited for the- 

Oh. _Oh, that was really good._ He felt his pointed ears lift up, the corners of his mouth rise, and his eyes go wide - and quickly worked to remedy his dumbfounded expression. If Dusty saw that he enjoyed this so much, he’d surely use it to his advantage! He couldn’t show no weakness... but perhaps he could learn how to make one on his own. 

“Show me,” he grunted bluntly between bites, pointing towards the bag of marshmallows sitting on the ground. “Make me another one.”

Dusty - who was just happy to have found something Tatsuo actually enjoyed - gladly complied with his order. He placed on a plate, in two separate stacks, a chocolate bar on top a graham cracker. Then, using a stick he’d fashioned from wire, he raised a marshmallow over the open flame of the campfire. As it slowly browned, Dusty explained how, if he wanted, Tatsuo could burn the marshmallow even more. Some people liked it that way. 

Tatsuo just wanted to eat it as soon as he could. As the marshmallow was squeezed between the two sides of the graham-cracker-sandwich, he reached a greedy hand out to receive it. This was met with more soft laughter, as Dusty placed it in his hand, and gently closed Tatsuo’s fingers down on it. It was such a simple and insignificant action, but his touch made the shifter feel a bit funny. Shaking the feeling away, he began eating once again, as quickly as he could while still maintaining an air of grace. 

The s’more made him feel warm inside. And not like a “warm and fuzzy” sort of feeling, no - it literally felt warm inside his stomach, which he greatly appreciated. As a dragon, it was quite a bit harder for him to regulate his own body temperature. Sitting here by the fire with a cozy feeling belly... maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

-

As the moon rose into the night sky, Dusty yawned and rubbed his eyes. He and Tatsuo had been sitting around the fire eating s’mores for about half an hour now, and he was beginning to feel tired. Rising to his feet, Dusty stretched and began making his way into the tent. 

“You can have more if ya want. Have as many as you’d like,” Dusty reassured the dragon who, try as he might, could not repress the look of sadness that washed over him when he thought he might have to end his feast of sweets. “Just put out the fire when you’re done, yeah?” he smiled, then disappeared into their little makeshift home. 

It was the first time Tatsuo had really paused for more than a minute on his s’more making, and only then did he realize that he was starting to feel a little full. A dragon’s appetite is much stronger than a human’s, for sure - especially during the winter - so feeling “a little full” meant that his stomach was already starting to look quite a bit rounder. 

He supposed, then, that it was a good thing that the imperial robe that he wore over his clothes was too big for him. That way, he could hide his not-so-graceful swollen belly behind it if he wanted. Yet, in the stillness of the night and in the absence of anyone but himself, he untied the band around his waist and opened his robe up, revealing a nice button-up undershirt underneath. Not the usual undergarments to such regal attire, but he had to take whatever he could get, now that he was so far away from home. He breathed a sigh of relief as some of the pressure was taken off of him, although the shirt was already starting to feel a little tight. 

Still, he returned to his s’mores. He had become quite efficient in making them quickly, roasting a marshmallow with one hand while he ate with the other. In his solitude, once he was sure he was out of Dusty’s earshot, he even allowed himself to emit a deep rumbling sound of content. A purr, more or less, though he would never admit that it was one. He was happy and so was his stomach, although it had begun gurgling, unused to and unsure of all the sugar being dumped into it. Later, after taking a big gulp from the gallon of water he and Dusty had been carrying with them, he discovered that it sloshed when he moved, too. Oddly enough, Tatsuo didn’t mind this - placing a hand underneath his shirt whenever one was free to feel the warmth and the curious bubbling feeling.

Everything tasted so good, and he felt so good eating it... so it wasn’t long before his stomach began straining buttons, which he gladly undid, leaving his belly exposed and free from any confinement. Only then did he realize just how full he felt and how swollen his poor tummy was, as he ran his hands - or perhaps they were paws? over his growling gut. Still, it wasn’t quite enough to stop him. He was warm and happy and alone... why not enjoy himself to the fullest - literally? Shifting his sitting position, he began feasting again. 

Ironically enough, it was the water that ended up giving him the hiccups. ...That, or the swig (or two, or three) he snuck of Dusty’s whiskey. He drank too much too fast, and his next bite of chocolatey marshmallowy goodness was punctuated with a sudden, unexpected, “ _Hic!_ ” 

Getting the hiccups was not something that often occurred to dragon-shifters - rarely in their humanoid forms, and never in their dragon ones - it was something recently evolved, wether they liked it or not, that came with taking on a more human appearance. Despite being a bit of a heavy eater, Tatsuo could not remember the last time he had gotten them, nor could he remember what they were called - though he know he must have had them once, because the feeling was not completely unfamiliar. He didn’t find them annoying as much as he found them curious, mesmerized by the way his stomach moved in response. 

It was around this time that he realized that the ingredients in making his s’mores were running out, and that he’d have to explain why to Dusty. Not wanting to paint himself as the glutton he was, he figured he would just have to make it look like a wild animal had come through and eaten everything up! Not the smartest plan, sure, but he figured it would do. As he went through the rest of the crackers and chocolate and marshmallows, he made sure to purposefully handle the packaging roughly and scatter a few crumbs, painting the “perfect” crime scene. 

And finally, he was there, no more s’mores to be made - because they were all packed into his warm, groaning, jostling belly. He inched closer to the fire as to warm his overfull tummy, feeling pleasantly heavy and satisfied. He purposefully shook his stomach a little and watched intently as it sloshed with every hiccup - they felt and sounded funny, and he couldn’t tell if he liked them or not, but he quickly learned that he had no control over them, and they were starting to make him feel tired. 

Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer, Tatsuo respected Dusty’s wishes and begrudgingly put the fire out (he did not want to move away from it’s warmth) before realizing... when he gets into the tent for the night, there was a very high chance his noisy stomach would wake Dusty up. 

Of course, in his food-drunk (and possibly a bit... _literally_ intoxicated, from the whiskey) stupor, he didn’t realize this until he was already inside the tent. Dusty had fallen asleep a long time ago, curled up in a sleeping bag and snoring softly. On the other side of the tent was a blow-up mattress and a blanket - which he had purchased during their travels to make the prince feel a bit more comfortable, and to get him to stop complaining so much about “sleeping on the ground.”

Sloshing all the way, Tatsuo climbed up on the mattress and snuggled up under the blanket, hoping to quickly fall asleep - but of course, his hiccups persisted for a good few minutes without him knowing how to cure them. To his horror, Dusty eventually spoke - though Tatsuo had no clue how long ago he had woken up. 

“Try holdin’ yr breath,” he said in a sleepy slur, yawning before he continued. “Th’t usually works fer me...”

The shifter didn’t answer, but Dusty could tell he took his advice now that the sound of tired “ _HIC-hups_ ” were replaced with muffled “ _hks,_ ” though they were still accompanied by the tell-all sounds of an overstuffed stomach. 

“Mmkay, hold on. ‘M gettin’ up, I’m gonna come over there, okay?”

Tatsuo wasn’t very fond of the idea - nor was he happy that Dusty would now know that he ate so much - but was too tired and his mind was too muddled to argue or complain, so he simply grunted and peeked his eyes open again. He knew that he was taking a major hit to his pride, but there wasn’t much to do about it now. Pushing him away would only make matters worse and, deep down... 

Well, there was no sense in denying it, at least not to his sleepy, tipsy self - he was touch-starved and he craved attention terribly, but always ended up pushing it away, because he was taught that such feelings were unbecoming. He had become cold over the years. 

Before he had a chance to worry more about keeping appearances, he felt a pair of hands moving his blanket over, then gently laying on his stomach. He hadn’t realized it, but Dusty had lit a small lantern with a match, and the glow from it emitted light throughout the tent. And he was grinning, softly, as he looked up at Tatsuo, caught his eyes, and then nervously looked back down, as if he wasn’t expecting his soft gaze to be met. 

This Dusty guy... was he seriously not angry that he had eaten all the s’mores, and then woken him up? He wasn’t annoyed, or disappointed with him, for such rude and un-princely behavior?

“You can relax, I can tell your stressin’ out,” Dusty calmly remarked, as if to read Tatsuo’s mind. As he continued, he began rubbing his stomach with a tenderness that was incredibly unfamiliar to him. “I told ya you could have as many as you’d like, right? And so you went ahead an’ did just that, I’m not gonna be mad at you for it. I dunno much about dragons, y’know, but... I can tell that you’ve been real unhappy for a while, and when a tiny ol’ thing like a s’more made you smile again... it made me feel real good, that I could find somethin’ that brought you so much joy.” He couldn’t help but smile, too, as he spoke.

Tatsuo didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t at all used to such genuine words, and especially not directed at him. Sure, Dusty was helping him get used to them, but this had to be the first instance where he had done something he deemed bad, didn’t want to admit that he had done so, and, when he was found out, he wasn’t scolded, but rather met with kindness. 

“That is good,” he eventually settled on, though he wasn’t sure that it was the right thing to say - but at least it wasn’t some sort of forced monologue, that’s sincerity would be interrupted by hiccups anyways. Maybe he’d try that “holding his breath” thing again. 

After a short pause, Dusty retracted his hands and spoke again, in a soft whisper. “I know you usually don’t like me touchin’ you. I’m sorry, I should’a asked first.” The light of the burning lantern caught on his face, and Tatsuo could see that his thick brows were furrowed in a worried expression, a frown spread across his face. “I shouldn’t have just assumed this was an exception. In my culture it’s a lot more common, but I don’t know anything about yours. I’m so sorry if I made things weird, I don’t wanna-” 

“No,” Tatsuo said, with such quickness and desperation that it surprised them both. He cleared his throat and looked to the side. “No, I-I mean, I - _hic!_ \- do not mind... this.”

Dusty’s eyes widened. “You... don’t? So, you don’t mind if I-”

“No,” Tatsuo said, anticipating his companion’s words. His voice was uncharacteristically soft - not in the sense that it was any less deep, or that the faint growl accompanying his thick Japanese accent had disappeared, but rather that his tone had become much less hard-hitting or harsh, as if he were no longer putting up a wall around him. His golden cat-like eyes glinted in the dark. “Continue. Please.”

It was the first time Dusty had heard that word from him. _Please._ If it had come from any other person, he would not have been so surprised. But... from Tatsuo? It was like music to his ears. He wanted to believe that it truly came from him, or at least a guarded part of him that he had finally exposed, unlocked by tiredness or the hint of alcohol he caught on his breath, and not just his own mind playing tricks on him. 

“Alrighty, then. You just close your eyes an’ try to relax.”

And so Dusty continued, hoping that it was dark enough that Tatsuo wouldn’t be able to see his freckled cheeks flush whenever his stomach gurgled or sloshed under his fingers. He wouldn’t deny that his heart beat a little faster and heavier as he touched the shifter’s smooth skin, something he had admittedly thought about before, but had always shaken from his mind - just because he found him attractive and interesting didn’t make it right, especially when he wouldn’t have wanted to be touched. But now, he did want it, he said it himself, sealed with a “please.” 

Tatsuo’s mind filled with thoughts he wouldn’t admit as well, albeit a bit more fuzzy and indistinct. This kind, gentle touching... it felt amazing, and he didn’t want it to end. As he began to drift off, he let himself relax more and more - until he was mindlessly purring and curling into Dusty’s touch, his breathing heavy and, thankfully, no longer interrupted. It wasn’t long before sleep found him - warm, full, and - for the first time in what seemed like eternity - truly at peace. 

-

Dusty was the first to wake up, as the morning sun shone through the opening flap of the tent. As he slipped back into consciousness, he became aware of the sound of rhythmic breathing, and the feeling of clawed hands on his back. His eyes slowly opened, and, to his surprise, the first thing he was greeted with was the sleeping face of Tatsuo, just inches away from him. He jumped in shock before he remembered the events of last night - although that didn’t help to slow his racing heart. 

So, it all really did happen, then... that wasn’t part of the dream he had just woken from, but rather a reality formed by chance - a happy little accident in which Tatsuo had gotten a little too full, a little too tipsy, and a little too relaxed, and Dusty had gotten a little too brave and, obviously, a little too comfortable. They had fallen asleep side-by-side, the lantern still burning. Dusty was just glad he hadn’t burned the tent down, and that the fire eventually died out on his own. 

Although he wanted to stay cuddled up to Tatsuo, trying to hang on to the tranquility he felt last night, he felt as though it would be wrong to overstay his metaphorical welcome and exhaust the incredibly rare closeness they had shared. He wiggled his way out of Tatsuo’s grasp, taking great care not to wake him, and crawled out into the open air to start the fire again for breakfast. 

Tatsuo awoke not long after, though it wasn’t as pleasant as Dusty’s experience. A dull, residual stomachache woke him from his sleep, and he slowly sat up with a groan, his long, black hair falling in front of his face. 

‘ _I ate too much,_ ’ he thought with a sigh, as he looked down at his still somewhat swollen belly. He gave it a few pats before he buttoned his shirt back up. His robe hid it for the most part, though there was still a slight bulge where his stomach was, and he didn’t even bother to tie the waistband around it with how sore he felt. It was as if his body had finally caught up to all he had eaten. 

And then, there was the previous night... he couldn’t remember it with complete clarity, but he remembered enough to feel embarrassed. He was so used to putting on a nonchalant disguise to hide his feelings - what was different about last night? Was he going to get hurt now, as he always seemed to do, every time he tried to show genuine emotion? And yet, it felt so right - but why did he think so? It was too many emotions for him to process, and he still felt tired, oh so very tired...

But his silent worrying was interrupted by another voice, as Dusty lifted the tent flap, seemingly happy to find that he was awake. “Breakfast is ready,” he chimed. A beat of silence as he saw Tatsuo’s hand on his stomach, and then a cautiously worded, “...if you want some, of course.”

“No,” Tatsuo said bluntly, his voice groggy. Dusty was worried that he had offended him somehow, or that last night had been a mistake after all, until the dragon continued, “I shall come sit with you outside, though.”

“O-oh, yeah, sure! That’s fine too, plenty of room out here.”

-

Dusty and Tatsuo sat beside the fire in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say. They caught each other’s eyes quite a few times and, after initiating a shared gaze once more, Dusty noticed Tatsuo wasn’t looking away for once. 

Come on, Dusty, say something. 

“So... youuu can purr? I didn’ know that.” BAD. Bad! That was a bad thing to say. 

...Or, maybe not, because it got a very unusual reaction - a smile, a low chuckle, and then a mischievous remark - 

“There is still a lot about me that you do not know yet,” Tatsuo assured. Despite a stronger tone returning to his voice, he punctuated his sentence with a slow blink, as if waiting for a reaction. 

Dusty blushed and smiled back. 

“Well, now... I like t’think that I’m makin’ some progress.”

Tatsuo nodded. “Yes, perhaps. I like to think that we both are.”

Maybe later he’d ask about what the fuck a hiccup was.


End file.
